Wait! This Is For Real!
by H3ll0-W0RLD
Summary: I could handle the shock of being transported through a black hole to a fictional world. I could handle being tortured relentlessly by people whom I now wish, were never drawn into existence! What I can NOT handle? Is HER being here! If the Akatsuki don't kill us, she is so dead! **RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND CRAZINESS AND LANGUAGE!** DEFINITELY READ THOUGH!
1. Chapter 1

It's so weird to be here now, like this…I'm a second year in college and almost 19 years old, you'd think it'd be time to put away childish things, but for some reason, I just couldn't be done with this yet, not until I've reached my goal and had a finished story on here. Many people may not read it, but I just want to make my mark that's going to make a statement to say that I was here. Maybe one day, if this cite is still up and my kids see it, they'll think it's awesome. Maybe, but until then..here's my story!

.

…

…..

My name, is Zoe Kelly and I'm a millennial. Born in the in-between and at eighteen I'm still lost when the term "future" is concerned. Still 5'0" since I was thirteen with the same plain features such as, my mousy brown hair that just barely goes past my shoulders and dark brown eyes that practically fade to black. I mean, I haven't made puberty my bitch or anything, but at least I don't have zits…that would suck.

I believe in mermaids, because there's no proof to say otherwise, I'm enrolled in multiple fandoms (Harry Potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Game of Thrones, etc..) and I've fallen into a deep pool of addiction from whence I cannot return. I'm an…otaku! *gasp!*

This isn't what I wanted in life. One day at Barnes and Noble I got lost and stumbled upon manga and from there my whole life officially went down hill. This was back in high school when I was still fresh and young and innocent, but since then, I've discovered yaoi and ships and other fun things! I'm such a loser…

Back on topic though! I currently attend university and as fate would have it, my roommate is the biggest. Bitch. Ever! I mean QUEEN bee. And currently, we're in an argument about a friggin' scarf..

"I'm not even mad that you wore my scarf, I'm mad because you call it, all of my clothes actually, ugly and then you had the nerve to wear it and THEN get fucking…what the hell is this anyway?!" I didn't want to sniff it because it could be something gross. It was white and gloppy and EWW!

She rolled her bright green eyes and flipped her gorgeous black hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms with a glare, "It's icing from the cinnamon sticks you perv!"

I gapped at her. "I'm a what? You are quite literally the BIGGEST whore on campus! I have a right to think whatever the hell I want!"

She scoffed and walked out, slamming the door. Arrgg! Why the hell couldn't I have been matched with some less infuriating? I would take Sherlock's gorgeous, but dick-headed self, over her any day! At least he'd be interesting!

I continued to grumble to myself, mentally, while cleaning my used to be brand new not so white, white scarf. My roommate is Faith Montgomery of THE Montgomerys that own all those fancy hotels. She's like..stupid rich. Why she bother with school I will never know. What I do know, is that from the moment we met, she called me a, 'dwarf-like little freak who'd better not touch her stuff because they're worth more than my existence'. Safe to say WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!

I settled in for the night, through with homework and absolutely done with trying to make sense of why I can't get a new roommate. Flipping open my laptop, I opened up a fresh tab and went straight to netflix, thanking the gods for finally having Naruto dubbed on here. Binge watching anime has always been my favorite pass time. I even have all of the manga and I've read all of the fanfics. I mean..not the ones that ship Sakura and Itachi because that's just weird. Anyways though, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm a huge dork and proud.

I wish I was a ninja..that would be dope. I'd be a dope ass ninja. flinging knives and what not. Cuttin' bitches. huntin' hoes…the ninja way. That's actually a cool slogan. If I ever do become a ninja, I'm definitely telling people this…

Ten episodes later, Faith walked in, smelling like weed and alcohol. I look at the glowing numbers to the right of my bed. it was almost four in the morning. On a Monday…

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my Naruto. Before I got a chance to click play, for the next episode I heard heavy regurgitating behind me and all I could help but think was, Shit! Not again!

..

….

…  
….

So, here's the first chapter of this lovely story that I am currently rewriting to be better and less bad. I hope I didn't make it worse as I've deleted the original copy and there are no spares…I want this to be good so I'd appreciate any comments or feedback that you could give to me thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is now available! Who's excited? I am! Ok onwards...

..

...

...  
...

Chapter Two

I plopped on my bed, sighing loudly. It has been one week since me and Faith last argued, mostly because I've been avoiding her like the plague. No that's a lie. I'd rather run into the plague before I run into her...

Both of us have been pretty busy. I just got through a three hour lecture on the values of superposition. I know I chose the class, but honestly? I could care less. It was just mandatory for my major.

"So then I was like, 'is that why Josh was with me all night long instead of you?' and she ran out of the room crying!" Faith just walked in. She was on the phone cackling to her henchman about how much she enjoyed being a jerk.

Whoever she was talking about, I felt bad for them. Why can't she just be nice? Or at least tolerable.

"Hold on Jackie, I need to call you back...yes? Is there a reason why you're staring at my face? Creep!" she sneered. I blinked once, twice, three times. It appears that I was probably staring. I didn't want to admit that it was because she's flawlessly beautiful, because she's conceited enough! So I turned away and put my headphones in.

"You have a zit. A huge one actually. On the left side of your face. Kinda super gross to look at..."

She ran to the bathroom, dropping all of her stuff at the door. Smirking slightly, I let the music allow me to drift...

I woke up in the middle of the night(well morning technically)to the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Something wasn't right. Pushing my hair out of my face, I looked across the room to see that Faith was fast asleep, snoring like a fat HOG. Like a uh..uh..OOOHH PIG IN A BLANKET! Hehe...PIG in a blanket. I'm funny. I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

I felt it again, this feeling of dread that somehow made its way down my spine. I turn on my side. Then I saw it. I got out of bed and ran to the other side of the room, jumping into Faith's bed. We're not friends so it's natural forms to want to use her as a human shield. Wrong? Probably. Do I care? Absolutely not.

She groaned and shifted around to see me bundled against the corner. I believe she said something along the lines of, "What the duck are you doing in my space?"

I pointed towards my bed, at the spot that my head was laying cmfortably a few moments ago where now, a giant, black, swirly vortex of death is consuming my fairy lights. Faith is up in seconds and heading towards the door. Now why didn't I think of that? Following behind her, we were inches from the door before an unseen force yanked us back and started dragging us towards the hole of doom. Faith and I were frantically trying to grab hold of things, trying not to get sucked in.

"What did you do?!"

I turned towards her in indignation. "WHAT!?" I lost focus for half a second. That's all it needed to catch me off guard. In that half second my hand slipped and I found myself hurling into the portal to hell...

~~~~~PageBreak!~~~~~

Oww...I started to rub the back of my head. Sitting up I noticed that I was outside..and it was daytime. No, I didn't pass out. I feel as if I would've known if I had passed out. For one thing, I'm not groggy. Slightly discombobulated, but not groggy. Oh! And there's also the small matter that I REMEMBER DECENDING TOWARDS EARTH!

I honestly don't know how I survived a fall like that, but this headache is making me wish that I didn't.

"..nnngg..What the fuck happened?"

Of course I ignored and got up from the dirt ground. My white tee v neck and sylishly ripped jeans were messy. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or regretful that I passed out from exhaustion before taking a shower.

"My head is pounding? Did I come in late last night?"

I turned to Faith with narrowed eyes. "You're joking right?" She glared back. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember what happened? The vortex? The falling? Nada?" I placed a hand on her forehead. Maybe she's injured more seriously than I thought.

My face immediately got reacquainted with the ground. "Don't touch me!"

"Freak.." she muttered under her breath. Nope. She's fine.

I got up again and surveyed my surroundings. Of we were still on campus, its not a part that I've seen before. My roommate might be having the same thoughts. She looked just as confused as I did.

So I just finished chapter two! Review and follow! Or just review! Feedback was great, thanks for everyone who commented to far! Chapter three will be up shortly! 


End file.
